Riley Rider and the Rings of Emotion
by Dougster007
Summary: I Do not own HP or most of the characters. Only the plot and story line Setting the stage. It has been 11 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is now the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin is on his way to Hogwarts as well as a muggle-born which Hermione liberated from his parents.


**Riley Rider & The Rings of Emotion**

Chapter 1 : A mysterious letter

On a warm and sunny morning in the beginning of July lay a boy sleeping in his bed. His mouth half open and snoring while drooling on his pillow. He was sleeping so peaceful and the next moment his door flung open and a tall beautiful brunette with light blue eyes were standing and shouting at him.

"Get up Rider" She yelled "You better be up in five minutes and be in the kitchen"

Riley opened his eyes half way and turned over on his other side and said in a defiant tone "I'll get up when I feel like it"

"How dare you speak to me like that. I'm your mother." She said in a fake sympathetic voice.

At this Riley turned to face her and sat on his bed with his arms supporting him and his face was burning with rage "Just because you stole my dad from my mother doesn't mean you're my mother and you will never be half the person she was"

"Your father will skin you alive if he hears how you're speaking to me" Said his stepmother in a mocking tone

At that words Riley was furious since his stepmother always tells his father her own version of the truth and then he gets into a lot of trouble and he was tired of getting a beating for no reason and before he could say or do anything she interrupted his train of thought.

"So you at a loss for words again you little creep?" She asked sarcastically

Hearing the words creep made Riley loose his mind. She always insulted him, but today was a deferent story. Rage was boiling in him. He felt so much anger towards his stepmother that he wanted to slap her. His rage built up and next moment his bedroom light starts flickering and the papers on his desk starts blowing around and his anger just keeps on climbing for there on. His stepmother started looking at him bewildered and tried to leave the room but the door slammed shut and didn't want to open and she then started to shout at him. "Stop that this instant. You're going to destroy the house!"

Riley realised what was going on around him in his bedroom and he knew he had to calm down. For some reason whenever he felt threatened or scared or angry stuff like this would happen. He calmed himself down and everything started to go back to normal. His stepmother looked at him with a smug expression and said "Kitchen. Five minutes"

Riley cursed under his breath as she started to leave the room once the door was open now again and he got up and got a pair of black track pants with a white t-shirt with white trainers and got dressed and headed downstairs. When Riley was halfway down the stairs he overheard the conversation between his dad and stepmother.

"You worked him up again Bianca. That is why he doesn't like you" Said his father.

"No. He blames me for you leaving his mother. And whenever I try and talk with him like a normal human being funny stuff starts happening" His stepmother retaliated.

At this point Riley didn't want to listen anymore or he might get angry again so he walked further down the stairs so they could see him approach. "Morning dad" Riley greeted his father

His father turned towards him. He was a big-boned man with pitch black hair and green eyes. "Morning Riley" He said "Bianca just told me you had another episode in your room when she woke you up" He questioned Riley

Riley rolled his eyes and looked at his dad and answered "Well she barged in to my room and started shouting and when I didn't want to wake up she called herself my mother and she called me a…"

At this stage Riley noticed two big brown barn-owls sitting in the dinning room window with letters tied around their claws. Riley loved birds and owls in particular. He found it very strange to see two in the window sill with letters and so early in the morning. His dad interrupted his train of thought and asked "What did she call you Riley?"

When Riley didn't answer his father cleared his throat and said "Well I know what she called you and it is true. You have strange tendencies all around you. Like now you're just standing there."

His father looked at Bianca who was also standing and staring at the owls and he decided to look around and he also saw the owls. Dumbstruck he asked Bianca "What is this. Two owls at this time of the day. Well I'll be"

When no one went to the window the one owl started pecking against the window and looked directly at Riley and lifted his leg witch the letter is attached too. Riley started to move slowly towards the window and his stepmother intervened "Don't you dare let those filthy birds into my house!"

Riley ignored her and continued walking towards the window and opened the window and both the owls hopped into the window and the first one held out it's leg so Riley could take the letter. He gently untied the letter and looked at the envelope witch looked more like thick pieces of parchment folded together to form an envelope. He saw that it was addressed to him and opened up the envelope and took out a piece of parchment reading.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCREAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmistress : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Dear Mr Rider_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Riley didn't understand what the letter meant. While he was reading his father got up and moved closer. When Riley finished reading he took the letter and read it with a dumbstruck expression on his face and said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Riley ignored his dad and took the second letter which was now being presented to him. He took it and opened it and read.

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **Muggle-born Integration into the Magical Society Department**_

 _Dear Mr Rider_

 _This letter is to extend a welcome to the magical community. We know all of this seems sudden and confusing and to make all this more understandable a Ministry official will pay a visit today at 1PM to discuss all this with you and your parents_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Head of Muggle-born Integration into the Magical Society Department_


End file.
